


subtleties of design

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	subtleties of design

Indeed, indeed, she considers. The city that lies before her appears ordinary. It's buildings are tall and its bricks red. People rush back and forth across the thoroughfares and alleys. No one looks at her. To them, she is invisible.

Ariadne, from her perch atop a tenement, smiles thinly. It gives her a certain thrill to build entire cities - entire lives, if she wished to wax philosophical - inside another's mind. She feels a bit like a goddess of yore, with her scarves as her armor and mind (not a pen, for she would never set this design down on paper) as her sword. No matter what Cobb says, and no matter how scarred his own mind seems to be, Ariadne cannot imagine living without this thrills.

She tears her gaze away from the projections swarming beneath her, and seeks out a single figure. It takes her a moment, but _ah_, there he is. Cutting across the flow of movement and causing a visible silence behind him, as the projections recognized as agitated, unreal, and then moved on.

It has been, and here Ariadne checks her watch, four hours. Arthur is beginning to panic. She can almost sense his fear and desperation. He is trapped. She debates going down and finding him, helping him find his way out of the this little labyrinth that she has constructed, but doesn't move. He hemmed her in once - leading her astray with his words and her own ignorance, and stole a kiss from her. And now she has him caged.

Soon they will both wake, the dream over, and Cobb will once again gauge her prowess. Arthur will gaze at her from her seat, his eyes full of secrets. But she will not give in to either of them. She will not be young for long - she will master this art and have them both turning in circles.

Ariadne looks down at Arthur. Perhaps, when they are finished here, she will coax him out to dinner. They will chat and laugh together, and she will learn more. And her labyrinth, next time, might be more complex than the simple pattern of snake eyes, leading Arthur into an endless, varying, Mobius.

She walks over to the edge of the building and steps off, in a rush leaving Arthur behind.


End file.
